


Regret

by 2kishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kishima/pseuds/2kishima
Summary: What did you ever mean to him?t/w: death
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: cry bitch





	Regret

He’d regret. He regretted all the things he thought he should’ve done.

When you held his hand, he kept brushing it off saying ‘those kind of things shouldn't be done in public’. When you told him jokes, funny or not, he only managed a miserable "mmmh". When you called him to tell him that you loved him, he never said anything back. When you were waiting at the gates for him after his volleyball practice, he didn't even realize you were. When he meant everything to you, you were merely just a speck of dust waiting to be cleaned off of him.

Whether was it because he was shy or he didn't bother at all, he felt guilty. Every time he thought about you, his throat dries up, and he starts sobbing.

You were at every point of his life, be it at his highest, or at his lowest. You were there, always supporting him. But was he ever there when you needed him? Was he worth loving—worth sacrificing for?

He knew he wasn't.

And that was how you died protecting him—protecting him from a car which almost made contact with him, because he was distracted—distracted with the texts that his study group has sent him on his phone.

Now that you were gone, there was nothing left for him to regret anymore.


End file.
